


Leave out all the rest

by TheSmellOfStorms



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of Crying, M/M, give Lucas a hug challenge, the poor boy :'(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmellOfStorms/pseuds/TheSmellOfStorms
Summary: As soon as Yann had been out of sight, tears had started rolling down Lucas’ cheeks, so he had hurried to the nearest bathroom, with his head down and his shoulders hunched. He had locked himself into one of the stalls and had slid down to the floor, despite how disgusting it probably was.





	Leave out all the rest

**Author's Note:**

> Yo my dudes! I needed to write some angst + some hurt and comfort, because Lucas has been killing me with feels. SKAM has taken over my life and I can't function anymore (uni assignments and responsibilities? It doesn't ring a bell ah ah). 
> 
> Oh, the title is from Linkin Park, because this song suddenly came to my mind as I was writing.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy ^^

After bumping into Yann in the corridor and having his heart ripped from his chest, for the umpteenth time this week, this time because he was being such a disappointment to his best friend, Lucas could not hold on any longer. 

He had been on the verge of tears already when he had listened to Yann giving him his support. That was one of the reasons why he had not said much in return, because he knew his voice would crack, that it would fail him like everything else these days, and then it’d be over for him. The other reason was that he couldn’t bring himself to confide in his closest friend, because he was afraid of his reaction even though Yann had never been anything but supportive. Lucas was such a coward!

As soon as Yann had been out of sight, tears had started rolling down Lucas’ cheeks, so he had hurried to the nearest bathroom, with his head down and his shoulders hunched. He had locked himself into one of the stalls and had slid down to the floor, despite how disgusting it probably was. His legs couldn’t carry his weight anymore, so he didn’t have any other option.

The heavy, wracking sobs started instantly, as soon as he had reached a sitting position. He had been resting his head against the door, but soon hid it between his knees, as he tried to no avail to regain control of his breathing. 

Then, someone was banging on the door and Lucas’ heart all but stopped. Please, no, couldn’t he have a minute of respite? Couldn’t he cry in peace? He wasn’t hurting anyone but himself. 

“Lucas… Lucas open the door, please.” 

He recognised Eliott’s voice right away, and he chose not to answer, hoping Eliott would go away. Maybe, if he didn’t say anything, Eliott would think it wasn’t Lucas in there, and that he had been mistaken. Maybe he’d leave him alone. 

“Lucas, I know it’s you, I recognised your shoes, and your bag. Lucas please. I’m really worried.” 

Lucas managed to scoff through the tears. Eliott was worried. Right. 

“You didn’t seem very worried when you were kissing your girlfriend at Chloé’s party.” He accused. He hadn’t meant to talk about it, but it was his last-ditch attempt to make Eliott exit the damn bathroom. 

Lucas wasn’t even sure Eliott could understand any of what he had said, considering his tears weren’t anywhere near stopping, which had forced him to take shuddering breaths in between every other word. 

“Fuck… I… I’m sorry, I’ll explain everything later, but please open the door.” Eliott’s voice was hoarse, and his tone pleading. 

Lucas wanted to punch something again, but it hadn’t done much good the first time. It had just brought more pain, and he had had enough pain to last a lifetime. He still tightened his fists, though, hoping it would ground him. It didn’t work. 

He decided to do as Eliott asked. He’d open the door, and then he’d leave and find some other place, where he hopefully wouldn’t be disturbed and would be free to wallow in self-pity. And if Eliott wasn’t satisfied with this turn of events, well it would be his own fault for not specifying anything about what Lucas was to do after opening the damned door. 

This plan sounded seamless in his troubled mind, but Lucas soon realised his anguish had been clouding his judgement, as his tears were clouding his vision. 

As he tried to exit the bathroom stall, which would be the first step of his escape, he rammed into Eliott’s chest. He tried to take a step back, to put some distance between them. It didn’t seem right to be so close to him physically with the way Eliott had distanced himself emotionally this past week. 

However, Lucas didn’t get far. If he hadn’t refused to look in Eliott’s direction, maybe he would have seen Eliott make his move and maybe he would have been able to slip away from him, but as it was he didn’t understand what was happening before it was too late to do anything about it. 

Eliott had snaked his arms around Lucas’ shoulders and had pulled him close. 

Lucas froze for a second, but then his entire body relaxed as if he was a puppet whose strings had just been cut. His heart was committing high treason by refusing to obey his brain.

Lucas was still mad at Eliott, but he was mostly mad at himself, anxious, and miserable, and he was longing for comfort. 

Maybe Eliott was not the best person to comfort him at the moment, because this behaviour only raised more questions and forced Lucas to think about all the mixed signals Eliott was sending. But, at the same time, there wasn’t a line of people waiting to comfort him. It was his own fault for being so closed off, but it didn’t hurt any less. If possible, the realisation that he had brought that on himself made it hurt more. 

Plus, even if Lucas’ reason was screaming at him to avoid Eliott, his body, as soon as it had been engulfed by Eliott’s arms, had released the tension which had been coiling it tightly. As if it recognised Eliott, as if it trusted him even though he had broken Lucas’ heart. 

“It’s going to be okay. You’re going to be okay.” Eliott whispered, as he held Lucas’ head to his chest and caressed his hair with a gentle hand. 

Lucas wanted to yell at him to stop lying, but he did not. He just kept of crying his heart out in the arms of the boy he couldn’t help but love, the boy he loved beyond reason. Because what could explain the hurt he was feeling, other than love? Why would Eliott’s mere presence be enough to settle Lucas despite what had happened if he didn’t love him? 

Once his tears would dry and his breathing would go back to normal, Lucas would ask Eliott for the explanation he had promised him when trying to get him to open the door. And he sure hoped it would be a satisfying one. He didn’t know how he would cope, otherwise. 

But for now, he breathed Eliott in and tried to leave out all the rest.

**Author's Note:**

> This was cross-posted on Tumblr, you can come talk to me there if you want https://thesmellofstorms.tumblr.com/ :) 
> 
> Have a nice day/night folks <3


End file.
